


Suited and Booted

by AlexDanversFBI



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex in a suit and tie, Dansen Fic Week (Supergirl TV 2015), F/F, Fluff, Kelly is very thirsty, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/pseuds/AlexDanversFBI
Summary: DansenFicWeekTheme: What if? (change a #Dansen-related canon event)This is a re-do of the first episode of Season 5 “Event Horizon” where Alex and Kelly attend the Gala together for Kara’s Pulitzer. But this version is all focused on them and their night.The difference being, Alex wears a suit that drives Kelly to distraction.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52
Collections: #DansenFicWeek - July/August 2020





	Suited and Booted

“You have to get this one,” Kelly looked Alex up and down, the cut of the black Armani suit fitted Alex perfectly and Kelly couldn't take her eyes from her lover as she stood there in the store changing room trying it on.

Alex gave Kelly a little smile, “Well going by that look on your face how could I refuse?”

Kelly pulled herself together quickly, “Right, yes… well, you look hot in everything but wow.”

Alex chuckled and went back in the changing room to change out of the suit and back into her casual jeans, hoodie and leather jacket.

When it came to the evening of Kara’s Pulitzer prize Alex and Kelly had arranged to take a cab together to the event. So Kelly decided to stay over at Alex’s apartment. They were currently getting ready and Kelly was getting a little distracted by her girlfriends attire.

“See something you like?” Alex asked with a smirk as she put the finishing touches to her outfit, a simple black tie, suitable for this black tie event.

Kelly gazed at Alex a little awestruck, her hair was pinned back neatly and the new suit hugged her figure in all the right places, “Can you please wear this kind of thing more often?”

Alex’s eyes looked over Kelly’s figure hugging cream dress and matching high heel leather boots, “Only if you wear more outfits like that one.”

Kelly flirted, “That can be arranged, anyway, do you need some help with your tie?” She could see that Alex was having a little trouble getting it perfect. And Alex was a perfectionist so there was no way she would be leaving the house until it was right.

“Yes please,” Alex dramatically sighed, “It's been so long since I have worn one I have forgotten how to do it.”

Kelly stepped up to her girlfriend and started to fiddle with the tie, “You wore one before, when?”

“Oh when I first joined the “FBI” she said in air quotes, a few times I decided to be a little different and give the men something to talk about. It can be a pretty conservative workplace but I have never liked sticking to the rules,” Alex replied with a smile. 

Kelly nodded in understanding, then stepped back a little proud of her handiwork, “There you look perfect and you definitely should wear ties more often,” she smiled placing her hands to Alex’s upper chest.

Alex lent in and gave Kelly a small quick kiss on the lips, “Thank you hun.”

“You are very welcome,” Kelly smiled and kissed Alex back before drawing away, “right, I’ll call a cab.”

Alex nodded and looked down at her black lace up brogues, she bent down and checked her shoes for any spec of dust. 

Kelly ordered the cab and then watched Alex, “Babe, you look absolutely gorgeous, stop worrying.”

Alex stood up straight and frowned, “I’m not worried. I was just checking that they are clean.”

“Sure,” Kelly replied, rolling her eyes, “Our ride will be here in about five minutes, shall we go down and wait?”

Alex smiled and took Kelly’s hand, “Yes beautiful, lets go.”

When they arrived at the awards ceremony people were milling around, chatting and Alex immediately caught Kara’s eye.

“Hey guys,” Kara beamed her big smile at them as she approached, then she looked Alex up and down, “well don't you look dapper this evening.”

Kelly squeezed Alex’s hand and smiled, “She certainly does and now I am hoping she will dance with me,” Kelly turned her dark eyes in Alex’s direction.

“Dance?” Alex looked a little nervous, “I don't know, I’m not very good.”

“Oh come on,” Kelly almost whined and Kara had to laugh.

Alex sighed and smiled, “Okay, but you know you are amazing right? Because there is no way I would be going onto that dance floor otherwise.”

Kelly giggled and pulled Alex by the hand, “Excuse me while I take advantage of your sister,” she said to Kara.

Kara raised her eyebrow at them and laughed as she watched Kelly drag a very reluctant Alex Danvers to the dance floor.

As they danced close to a slow number Alex took the lead. She knew how to dance, she just didn't like it very much but tonight she was quite enjoying the experience as she felt Kelly’s body close to her own. She could smell Kelly’s perfume and feel her warmth as they danced, it was almost intoxicating. Kelly was enjoying herself too, dancing with the woman she had become very fond of for the first time and the suit Alex was wearing was driving her to distraction too, especially pressed against her. 

“You look so gorgeous,” Kelly said to Alex’s ear as they danced.

“And you look beautiful,” Alex returned the compliment and slipped a hand on the small of Kelly’s back, pulling her even closer. Kelly felt a rush of warmth and gazed into Alex’s beautiful hazel eyes. She felt a pang of something and it felt a lot like love. Neither of them had said those three little words yet and Kelly wasn't sure how much longer she could hold back.

After Kara’s award was presented there was unfortunately a disturbance, Kelly wasn't sure what was going on but Alex told her to get out of there. Kelly was reluctant to leave Alex but her lover assured her she would be fine, after all she was carrying her gun in a holster beneath her suit. 

“Please Kelly, I need to know you are safe, go back to the apartment,” Alex reached into her pocket, “here’s the key,” she paused, “I really need to get you a spare.”

Kelly nodded, “Alex...I...please take care.” Kelly had almost said those three little words but stopped herself, now wasn't the time or the place.

“Go,” Alex told her gently, touching her arm. Once Kelly was out of there Alex took out her gun and made her way to the others, J’onn, Kara, Brainy and Nia, where all hell was breaking loose.

Kelly got outside the building and called a cab to take her back to Alex’s apartment, she would wait for her there. Her heart was pounding and her anxiety was almost overwhelming. She was so glad when the cab pulled up to take her away from there. But at the same time she was worried about Alex and all of their friends. She had almost turned back halfway home but she knew Alex would be mad if she did that, so she did as her girlfriend asked and got as far away from the scene as possible.

Back at the apartment Kelly took out her phone and then sat on Alex’s couch. She kept looking at her phone, hoping for a message off Alex or one of the others. The minutes dragged into hours and eventually Kelly dozed off on the couch as she waited. It had been a long day.

She was alerted by the knock at the front door, she sat up, shook her head, “Damn I must have fallen to sleep,” she muttered to herself and got up to answer the door. She checked the spy hole first. When she saw it was Alex she opened it quickly.

Alex stepped inside, her hair was still swept back miraculously but her clothes were a little dishevelled and her tie was loose.

“Alex, I was so worried and then I must have dropped off to sleep,” Kelly said brushing her own hair out of her face. 

“I’m okay, we're all okay,” Alex told her quickly reassuring her and then Alex took Kelly into her arms. They hugged warmly and then looked at each other, “the situation was dealt with and there is no longer a threat. But I can't say more than that.”

“I understand,” Kelly told her, “I’m just glad you're all okay,” she touched Alex’s face with her hand gently as she looked to her eyes.

“I’m sorry I didn't call or text, I just wanted to get back to you as soon as possible,” Alex added.

“That’s okay,” Kelly smoothed her hands down the front of Alex’s chest, over her shirt and tie and then she placed her hands inside Alex’s jacket, running her hands up until she bumped her hand against the gun holster, “sorry I forgot.”

Alex smiled, “Hey don't apologise I was enjoying that. Your hands feel good after what I have just been through.”

Kelly smirked, “Well maybe we could enjoy it a bit more in the bedroom?”

“Let me put my gun away and you have a deal,” Alex replied eagerly.

“While you do, I am just going to freshen up,” Kelly told her heading towards the bathroom.

Alex watched her girlfriend walk to the bathroom, she was mesmerised by the way Kelly’s bottom looked in the tight dress. Those high heel boots were doing things to her too. Alex hoped Kelly left the outfit on because she was really going to enjoy taking it off her. She finally broke herself out of that thought, took off her jacket, her holster and placed her gun in its safe place. Then she walked over to the fridge and grabbed a cold beer. Their night had been cut short and she now realised just how thirsty she was. She opened it and drank it straight from the bottle, the cold liquid eased her throat and instantly made her feel better. 

She jumped a little when Kelly came up behind her in the kitchen, “Shi… Kelly,” Alex breathed out.

“Oh babe, I’m sorry,” Kelly stepped in front of her and placed her hands to Alex’s tie, she gave it a little tug, “why did you take off your jacket?”

“I thought we were going to bed?” Alex looked confused.

Kelly smirked, “We are, but I want you to wear your suit.”

Alex gulped and placed her beer down on the counter, “Give me a minute, I’ll be right back.”

Kelly watched Alex’s behind as she walked off into the bathroom, “Damn you look so fine in that suit,” she muttered to herself.

“I heard that,” Alex smirked as she entered the bathroom.

Alex came out minutes later, having freshened up, brushed her teeth and added a little something in her trousers. Kelly eyed the slight bulge in Alex’s Armani pants as she walked out of the bathroom and she knew exactly what took Alex so long, she did a sharp intake of breath at the very thought of what was to come. 

Kelly sipped Alex’s beer as she watched her put on the suit jacket and stride on over towards her.

Alex looked over the curves of her girlfriends body in the tight cream dress then she placed her hands on Kelly’s hips and moved closer until her breath could be felt on Kelly’s lips, “Is this better?” she breathed.

Kelly gulped and placed the bottle of beer down, then she wrapped her arms around Alex and they began to kiss, slowly at first. Alex pulled Kelly deeper into the kiss with her hands on her face. Passionate kisses followed and both were starting to feel the build up of intense pleasure.

Alex’s hands moved downwards then until they were on Kelly’s buttocks pulling her in closer. Her girlfriend let out a soft moan of pleasure when she felt the hard lump of the toy beneath Alex’s pants press into her. The feeling of Alex’s strong hands on her bottom was an added thrill.

“Alex...” Kelly softly moaned, a little breathless from their kissing and Alex’s hands.

Alex moved her hands under Kelly’s dress, pushing it up and feeling her thighs, “You are so sexy,” she said as she gazed down at Kelly’s high heels and up to her warm brown thighs.

Kelly could feel herself getting more and more turned on by Alex’s words and touch, “Alex please take me to bed.”

Alex chuckled, “Patience hun,” she told her then Alex crushed her lips against Kelly’s again keeping her hands under Kelly’s dress and gripping her bottom again.

Breathlessly they parted and Alex took her hands away, stood back a little and turned Kelly around then she placed her hands to Kelly's zipper on her cream dress, pulling it down and letting the dress fall to the floor. Kelly kicked it away almost in desperation. Alex placed some kisses to the back of her neck as she stood there then Kelly turned around to face Alex again.

Alex was so carried away in the moment by this point that she just picked Kelly up and walked her up the small steps to her bed, she placed her down gently and smiled down at her. Kelly’s eyes were darker now, full of need and want, she moved back on the bed so she was up against the pillows, “Don't make me wait,” she pleaded.

“Are you sure you want me to keep all this on?” Alex asked, a little unsure, she looked down at herself. Her confidence dwindled a little.

“Please,” Kelly replied simply. Her eyes moving over every inch of Alex standing before the bed. God she was so beautiful, everything about Alex turned her on.

Alex got onto the bed and took in the sight of Kelly. First of all she removed Kelly’s heels and as she did so she placed little kisses to her lovers ankles making her softly sigh.

Alex felt her desire heightened as she looked at her girlfriend, she watched as Kelly removed her lace bra and threw it to one side of the bedroom with a smirk. Alex looked down at her gorgeous long legs, then she got between those same legs and slowly dragged down her lace panties. Alex couldn't wait to taste her sweet core and she didn't wait, she lifted Kelly’s legs over her strong shoulders and took a taste without hesitation.

Kelly gasped at the contact of her lover's mouth on her, she couldn't believe how aroused she was already as she felt the familiar tingles rush through her. They had made love like this many times before but never with Alex fully dressed, it was a pleasant surprise to Kelly to find she was incredibly turned on by it.

“More,” she softly pleaded with her lover as she lay back against the pillows, squeezing her own breasts, her eyes closed. She felt every single touch, every lick of Alex’s tongue as she got closer and closer to the edge. 

Alex was enjoying tasting her, loving her, she used her mouth expertly, using her tongue in all the right places and making all the right movements that she knew Kelly liked. As she swirled her tongue Kelly started to thrust her hips to meet her, “Alex, I’m so close…” she cried out.

After a while Alex stopped just before Kelly could reach her climax. Then she got on her knees, she then undid the zip of her expensive Armani pants and pulled out the toy that was strapped to her beneath them.

Kelly opened her eyes and gazed up at the sight of Alex before her holding the thick length of silicon in her hands, still wearing the suit and tie, it gave her a rush she didn't know was possible from simply looking at someone.

“I think you're ready for this,” Alex smirked and got between her legs again, pushing them apart so she could enter her. 

Kelly softly sighed as Alex pumped her hips forward, the toy slipping into Kelly easily and deliciously, “Alex oh God…” 

At first Kelly watched as her lover moved in and out of her, the sight was enough to make her pool down below even more. Then she lay her head back in sheer pleasure.

Alex leaned down and gave her girlfriend a soft kiss then she started to kiss her neck as she thrust her hips more, “You're so beautiful,” she breathed to Kelly’s warm dark skin. Her hands wandered too, feeling those warm breasts beneath her hands and giving the hard nipples a pinch.

They were both starting to get beads of sweat forming on their brows as their love making became more intense, thrust after deep thrust sending Kelly closer and closer to that blissful place. She had already been near to climax but the exquisite feeling of the toy filling her completely was wonderful and just what she needed.

Kelly wrapped her legs around Alex’s waist pulling her into her more, she could feel the softness of the suit rub against her thighs, “Alex go faster, I’m so close,” she cried out.

Alex’s sweat trickled down her brow as she pumped her hips faster. One hand holding her up whilst the other caressed Kelly’s dark hair. 

Kelly cried out Alex’s name and dug her fingers into that fine Armani suit as she came, her walls squeezing the toy within her, Alex made sure to ride her through the waves of pleasure. 

Alex remained on top of Kelly, she stroked her hair and placed little kisses to her face, then she slipped the toy out and slumped down beside her lover on the bed a little exhausted in a very good way.

“Wow,” Alex said as she lay there catching her breath, “that was something else.”

Kelly opened her eyes and looked to Alex beside her, she looked so beautiful even in the dim light of the bedroom she could see her familiar features, that gorgeous dark red hair now rather dishevelled, those brooding dark hazel eyes and the cute little dimple on her chin, she turned on her side and she couldn't stop the words from falling from her lips, “Alex I don't think I could love you more than I do right now.”

Alex felt warmth wash over her at the endearment, she looked at Kelly, who was smiling in her direction, “You love me?”

Kelly moved up closer and so she was half across Alex’s torso, “I love you,” she nodded confidently, it was out now, there was no sense in denying it.

Alex’s smile grew and she urged Kelly to come closer with her arms. Once they were face to face she placed her hands to Kelly’s face and kissed her softly, then she stroked a hand down her face and simply replied, “Ditto.”


End file.
